Run Away
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Shika gets sick of how everybody is treating him. He runs off and becomes a missing nin. Will Shikamaru make it? Life or death! Story is better than summary!
1. The Decision

Authors notes: Shika is one of my FAVE characters. Just so u know...i got the begginning and ending in my head...just working on the middle at the moment!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Decision**

* * *

I stared at the man, not believing his solemn words. My mouth is dry, and I can feel the others glaring at my back.

Stepping forward, I dumbly say, "I…pass…?" This cannot be true. If it is, that means I'm the only one! "W-wow," I stutter. I never meant for this to happen.

Izuma, the judge of the Chuunin Exam, pulls me forward. "Good job! You, out of all nine rookies, were the only one to pass!" He looks at me with admiration.

I stare at the floor. He's only making things worse. "So…I'm…a chuunin?" My tongue betrays me. Now _I'm _making this worse.

Chouji walks up to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he smiles. There is no joy in his smile, though. "Good job, Shikamaru!" His voice is stiff. He's forcing this…obviously.

Kiba, also, forces a grin on his face. "Shika! You beat Sasuke!" I knew what he was thinking, though. 'You beat all of us…'

I talked to the Hokage quietly. After, I took my leave of the exam.

As soon as I made it to my house, I placed a shaky hand on the doorknob. Quickly, I decided to remove it. I don't think I'm ready to meet my parents' pride. I turn and walk to a grassy hill. It just happens to be the very same hill that I lie on while I think.

I heard someone walk up behind me. I turn, only to be staring straight into Ino's pure blue eyes. "I-Ino?" I question lightly.

She glared coldly at me. "How!" She seethed, anger dripping off her words. "How is it that you passed! Even Sasuke, the _best _of us genin didn't! HOW IS IT THAT YOU DID!"

I looked away from her, dropping my gaze to the grass-covered ground. "I don't know…" I murmured softly. "I have no idea!" I scream at her.

She moved back a bit, clearly shocked at my outburst. I was, after all, the calmest person in the Academy that actually spoke often. "Nara! How dare you yell at me?" She cried, raising her voice to unnatural loudness. "This is all _your _fault!" She turned, ready to storm away.

"Ino!" I cry out to her. "How is this _my _fault! All I did was pass the test!" I glared at her turned back.

"Leave me alone, Nara," she said coldly, before storming off.

I stared at her retreating form. Was this really my fault? Was she right? I don't know…

I ended up deciding to lie down on the soft, pure green grass of _my_ hill.

* * *

It's been like that for a few months now. My friends hate me, while the adults love me. Simple as that. What I really hate is how they are forcing me to do a ton of work. That, and the fact that my 'best friend' dislikes me. I keep telling everyone to just treat me like how I used to be!

* * *

I walk up to Chouji. "Hey," I mutter.

Chouji turns and fakes a smile. "Hey, Shika!" His fake grin was still present on his chubby face.

I sigh, before looking at him sadly. "Why? Why are you being so fake with me?" He looks at me, mock-surprised. "Don't pull that, Chouji! You know what I mean! I'm sick of this!" I kick at the dirt-covered ground.

Chouji replies slowly, truthfully. "I guess I'm a bit…well…jealous. I mean, you were made a chuunin." He stared straight at the green chuunin vest I wore.

I knew he would say that. I took the vest off and dropped it heavily on the ground. Carefully, I took off my Hidden Leaf Village headband off my arm, before dropping it on top of the vest.

"Goodbye, Chouji," I mumbled. "Next time we meet…you'll be coming to kill me."

I turned to walk away, stopping only to wait for his answer. And just like I thought, there wasn't a sound coming from him. He stared at me in shock.

"Goodbye…" My voice cut. I quietly, discreetly faded into the trees. 'Till we meet in battle…Chouji…'

* * *

Authors notes: Chappy 1 up! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. A Helpful Stranger

**Runaway **

Sorry for the delay. Will try to update sooner!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Decision Review**_

_I turned to walk away, stopping only to wait for his answer. And just like I thought, there wasn't a sound coming from him. He stared at me in shock._

_"Goodbye…" My voice cut. I quietly, discreetly faded into the trees. 'Till we meet in battle…Chouji…'

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – A Helpful Stranger**

I've been walking for days now! Not to mention the fact that I had ran into Leaf Ninjas twice! I don't look so good. But, then again, who would be if they were filthy and covered in quickly wrapped bandages?

Currently, I was leaning against a fence outside a poor village. I never noticed the young woman walk toward me.

"Um…excuse me?" The woman was unsure. I looked up at her kind face. "You are on the run?" she questioned, running her thin fingers through her long brown hair.

Warily, I looked up at her. "Yes…" I spoke the word slow, not knowing how to reply to that unnerving question.

She smiled at me. "From Leaf ninjas?" When I nodded, she continued. "I've heard about you. Come…I want to help you. I know you didn't do anything _too_ drastic." She started walking down a path leading away from the village.

I followed her. I don't know why or how, but I knew I could trust this young woman. "Why?" I questioned. "Why would you want to help me?"

She turned and smiled. "Because I want to help those I know are innocent." Her violet eyes had met my brown ones. The way she stared into mine, I knew she was staring into my soul. She sort of paralyzed me with her gaze, you could say. "You are a ninja?" she questioned, finally freeing me from her spell.

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes again. "Ex," I muttered. I let her lead me to her small hut in the woods just outside the village.

Letting her dress my wounds, I listened to what she had to say. "My name is Kaharu Tomoya. May I ask what your is?"

I looked down at my lap. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm an ex-ninja of Konoha." I told her that bit of information slowly, thinking of a way to tell her, but keep it secret as well.

She kept bandaging my wounds. "What rank? And why did you leave?" She never once lifted her eyes from her work.

I decided I could tell her. "I just became a chuunin 2 months ago. I left because everyone I know has been treating me like a stranger. My very best friend said he was jealous and distant with me," I explained softly, feeling the pain of loss rise to the surface again.

She sighed sadly. "That's so…"

"Troublesome?" I supplied, feeling my old attitude again.

"Yes…troublesome…and very sad…" I could feel that sorrow in her voice. "How old are you?"

"I'm…13…you?"

"Twenty-six. You know…you can trust me when I say you are safe here," she murmured, moving to bandage the cuts and wounds on my legs.

I smiled soflty at her kindness. "Even still…"I murmured. "I have to leave. I must get away from here. I don't want this village to be attacked!"

"Yes…I know. Your worry is understandable, Shikamaru. You can stay here for a night or two for well-needed rest."

* * *

Well…that's it. Until next chapter…I guess…

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Drastic Changes

**Runaway**

**Sorry for the delay. Left my binder with the written work at a friend's house. Just got it back yesterday!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Helpful Stander Review**

_"You know…you can trust me when I say you are safe here," she murmured, moving to bandage the cuts and wounds on my legs._

_I smiled softly at her kindness. "Even still…"I murmured. "I have to leave. I must get away from here. I don't want this village to be attacked!"_

"_Yes…I know. Your worry is understandable, Shikamaru. You can stay here for a night or two for well-needed rest."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 – Drastic Changes**

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a burst of light. I quickly used my bandaged hand to shield my dark brown eyes.

"You're awake, Shikamaru!" Kaharu exclaimed. She set her hand on my forehead. "You had a fever in the middle of the night," she explained gently. "It seems to be gone now…"

I stood up swiftly. "I'm going to go to a stream or something. Maybe I can wash off some of the blood on my clothes," I said clearly. Boy…I was changing. I used to think everything was 'too troublesome'.

Kaharu walked over to me, handing me a clean dark blue towel. "There is a stream in the woods behind the hut. I'll have some food cooked in an hour or so. I simply nodded. She was SO babying me. I walked out of the door.

Quickly, I found the stream. Looking at my reflection I winced. I looked horrid. My clothes are all ripped, my face is dirt-covered, and I look like a mummy with all the bandages I have on. Not to mention my hair, which was pulled up in a messy ponytail with a good amount of the dark brown hair falling out of the binding.

I first took out my hair tie, combing my matted hair with my dirty fingers. I raised my kunai knife and neatly trimmed my long brown hair to mid-neck length. I watched the brown locks drift to the dirt-covered ground. Next, I quickly discarded the fishnet-like clothing, leaving only my black/gray t-shirt and dark gray pants.

Washing out the dirt and blood thoroughly in the cold water of the stream, I shivered. I looked at my reflection in the still water. I looked completely different!

When I got back, Kaharu looked impressed. "You took less then an hour and somehow managed to make it so you look completely different!" she mused. "Here…have some…" She handed me a plate of home-cooked food.

"Thank-you…" I bowed stiffly, thinking about what I had just done. Sure…people would have a hell of a time recognizing me, but I was a bit ashamed in abandoning my personality like that. "I think I'll get some more sleep after I eat. After that, I'm back on the run," I informed her. "I really must thank you, though. You kept me safe here, not to mention gave me food and a warm shelter…"

She smiled brightly, yet sadly. "It's just what I thought was right, Shikamaru…I really hope to meet you again sometime…"

I smiled in the same sad way. "I'm not gone yet…" I stayed true to my word and got some sleep after I finished eating.

* * *

**Again…SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Shikamaru – Never let her keep an eye on things…how troublesome…**

**GO WATCH YOUR CLOUDS!**

**Shikamaru – gladly…**

**Also...please don't hate me for changin his apperance! T-T**


	4. Back On The Run

**Runaway

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Drastic Changes Review**

"_Thank-you…" I bowed stiffly, thinking about what I had just done. Sure…people would have a hell of a time recognizing me, but I was a bit ashamed in abandoning my personality like that. "I think I'll get some more sleep after I eat. After that, I'm back on the run," I informed her. "I really must thank you, though. You kept me safe here, not to mention gave me food and a warm shelter…"_

_She smiled brightly, yet sadly. "It's just what I thought was right, Shikamaru…I really hope to meet you again sometime…"_

_I smiled in the same sad way. "I'm not gone yet…" I stayed true to my word and got some sleep after I finished eating.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 – Back On The Run**

Kaharu looked down at my slightly smaller form. "Well…Shikamaru…looks like this is good-bye. I'll really miss you." She gave me a tight hug which I awkwardly returned. "I can't believe it has only been two days!"

I smiled when we separated our quick hug. "Thanks…for everything, Kaharu…" I replied smoothly. "I'll miss you, too…"

"Here…some food for you to survive on…" Kaharu held out a backpack. " I also put some medical supplies. Lord knows you'll need them!" Her cheery face turned serious and grim. "Stay out of populated areas. The villagers might turn you in…" she warned me gently.

I never really thought about it like that. "Thank you and I'll be carefull. Later, Kaharu!" I started on my way. I would miss Kahahru…a lot. She became a real good friend in the short period of time.

After I was out of sight, I decided to check what she packed me. There was a quite a big amount of foodthat would last a month tops. There was a ton of bandages, also. The thing that was the most beautiful gray/black jacket I have ever seen. Slipping it on, I couldn't help but mutter, "she's mothering me…" I quickly put on Kunai wrist holsters so that they were hidden under the soft material of the jacket. "Ok, Konoha…I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!"

I walked for two days before I found myself in touble. It wasn't just normal ninja's this time. Right now I found myself staring at a tracker-nin.

Tracker-nins are known for their spped, strength and endurance. They wore dark clothing and a white/red mask. The pattern on the maskdepends on the village they come from. This one was a leaf-nin, of course.

"Who are you?" The clam voice penetrated my panicked thoughts.

Yes! He didn't recognize me! "I'm Jounochi Mamato, sir. I am a wandering traveler from the south." The words slid from my mouth in a calm, peaceful manner.

The ninja thought for a minute. "Take off that jacket then, wanderer…" he ordered.

Oh no! He saw through my disgize! Quickly I used my 'shadow jutsu' to immobolize him. Taking out one of my kunai, I muttered softly, "I'm sorry…I just can't go back…" I then took my jutsu off just as I thrust the kunai into his head. I quickly jumped back to avoid the splatter of blood. "You were in the wrong place at the wromg time…" I knew I couldn't burry him, so instead I spoke a quick word of pray. I turned my back on the empty body and kept walking on.

I took shelter in the trees for the night. Sleeping lightly with silent jutsu traps around my camp, I waited for daydreak to arrive. It came unusually fast.

After I took down camp, ate a small portion of the food Kaharu gave me, and cleaned myself up, I headed toward the 'Wind Country'. There I would go to the Hidden Sand Village. Maybe I'd find help there. Hopefully. At least I hoped for a comfy place to rest…

* * *

**DONE! Review and I will update!**


	5. The Hidden Sand Village

**Runaway

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Back On The Run Review**

* * *

_I took shelter in the trees for the night. Sleeping lightly with silent jutsu traps around my camp, I waited for daybreak to arrive. It came unusually fast._

_After I took down camp, ate a small portion of the food Kaharu gave me, and cleaned myself up, I headed toward the 'Wind Country'. There I would go to the Hidden Sand Village. Maybe I'd find help there. Hopefully. At least I hoped for a comfy place to rest…

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 – The Hidden Sand Village**

It took me two weeks, but I finally made it. I was standing outside the gates if the Hidden Sand Village. I only knew three people here. They happen to be the 'Sand Siblings'. Temari. The Wind ninja; Kankuro, the puppet master ninja; and Gaara, the sand wielder, also known as the Kazekage. The Kazekage is the leader of the village. I STILL can't believe Gaara became Kazekage. He is only 13 years old!

I took a deep breath before wandering into the village. There, I saw a sight that took me home. The ninja's and villagers were all communication and interacting with each other. I wandered in further.

A hand settled on my now-tense shoulder. "Well if it isn't Shikamaru Nara…" the feminine voice drawled. I turned to see Temari standing right in front of me. Her blue eyes clashing with my brown ones. "WOW! You have changed in less then a year!"

I gave her a calm smile. "Hello, Temari." My brown hair blew gently in the air current surrounding her. "You know?" I questioned softly.

She frowned grimly. "Yeah…come with me, Nara." I allowed her to lead me to a small house. Stopping in front, she murmured, "This is my house. We can talk here without being heard."

Once we settled in her living room, she questioned me sharply. Like, why I left, how long I've been gone, how I made it this far, etc.

"Why did you come here?"

Her quiet question caught me off-guard. "Well…I thought that maybe you could help me figure out what to do…and maybe," I mumbled, "Help me out with shelter for tonight."

"Shikamaru…I wish I cou-"

A swirl of sand interrupted her. When it cleared, there stood her infamous little brother.

"GAARA! What are you doing here?" Temari cried, standing protectively in front of me.

He gazed sharply at her. "I won't hurt him. Trust me, he's the reason I came. I sensed him and remembered what the Hokage told me. It isn't bad, so I think I'll help him."

I stared openly at him. There were some thankful changes in his appearance. His shaggy, short red hair was a bit longer and the marks around his eyes were faint and thin. He still bears the look of an insomniac, though.

Temari's mouth dropped. "Help him?" she blanked.

Gaara smiled faintly at his sister's openness. "Yes…I know what happened…" he turned to face me. "I would like to help you, Shikamaru."

To say I was surprised was taking light of my real feeling! This person standing in front of me, offering to help was different now. He used to be bloodthirsty and silent. Now, though, he will speak when need be, which is a lot since he is the Kazekage.

"How?" Temari sharply asked. It was obvious that she doubted her brother's sincere words. "How are we supposed to help him? Start a war on the leaf ninja's?"

Gaara grinned sheepishly. "No…we learned that the hard way. They're WAY to strong. And besides, it's not worth starting a war, if they don't even know he's here!" His words were wise and telling. "I say we give him a place to rest and a path to walk…"

After awhile of talking, it was decided. I would get some rest at Gaara's (Since NOBODY would DARE to go in there uninvited) before going to there the grass village. There the Tsuchikage would help me as a favor for Gaara.


	6. A Night With Gaara

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5 - The Hidden Sand Village_**

"_How are we supposed to help him? Start a war on the leaf ninja's?"_

_Gaara grinned sheepishly. "No…we learned that the hard way. They're WAY too strong. And besides, it's not worth starting a war, if they don't even know he's here!" His words were wise and telling. "I say we give him a place to rest and a path to walk…"_

_After a while of talking, it was decided. I would get some rest at Gaara's (Since NOBODY would DARE to go in there uninvited) before going to the grass village. There the Tsuchikage would help me as a favor for Gaara._

**Chapter 6 – A Night With Gaara**

"Can you…ah…" I didn't know how to say this. "Are you still an insomniac?" I questioned lightly, not meeting his gaze. What was I supposed to say…'Oh…hey Gaara…when you sleep, does the demon still come out and destroy everything in sight?' UGH! Definitely NOT!

He smiled. I just KNOW he did. "No…I can sleep. Why else am I so much calmer?" You have to admit, he had a point there! "Relax…a lot of people have asked me that. Sometimes politely, and sometime rather rudely. I'm not going to state names, though…" Naruto…obviously…

I sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness!" I breathed. I am SO glad he has changed!

We stayed up quite late, drinking of course. Luckily, we can both hold our liquor especially well. A lot of fun, if you ask me…

"I miss my friends…" I mumbled softly. Now I am embarrassed for complaining to him. GOD!

Gaara smile comfortingly. "That's a good thing, Shikamaru. You miss your _friends _not your_ old friends. _They can't be old friends if you still miss them…" he informed me, wisely. "I know if you left, I'd miss you. I count you as one of my rare friends, after all." He smiled.

I was awestruck. "Th-thank you!" I didn't know what to say to that. "As do I…" I mumbled out. I am amazed! Gaara actually counts me as a friend!

Gaara stood up slowly. "Let's get some sleep…" Looking around the room, he muttered, "We'll clean this up later…"

Getting up, I yawned. I never realized I was tired until he mentioned it. "Goodnight…" I then walked to the room he showed me earlier, barely hearing his quiet "'Night."

Staying up, I knew I did the right thing in coming here. I made two good friends here, might make three. I also found out how Gaara really acts. He's actually a real nice guy if you get to know him.

Listening, I could hear Gaara's faint breathing in the other room. It was calm and peaceful. How ironic. The person who almost destroyed my village is now one of my closest friends. I knew, though, that he'd risk everything to help me.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped and turned to where the door was. "Oh my god, Gaara! You scared me!" I cried, gaining back my composure.

He smirked. "Awe…did I scare the little chuunin…" he teased, before walking over to my bed. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Sticking my tongue out immaturely at his earlier comment, I laughed. "Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking about how good of a friend you are!"

Gaara smiled a teensy bit. "Really?" h questioned, surprised. "You actually think that?"

I smiled softly. "Ya…" I murmured. "You'd do all you could possibly do to help me, after all…"

Gaara smiled softly. "Ya…and so would you, Shikamaru…" he walked back over to the door. "Night…get some sleep…you'll need it…"

* * *

_**Ya, ya! I know it's short, but there you go!**_


	7. Gaara's Gift

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA! Own Kaharu, though! YES!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 6 – A Night With Gaara**_

"_What's wrong?"_

_I jumped and turned to where the door was. "Oh my god, Gaara! You scared me!" I cried, gaining back my composure._

_He smirked. "Awe…did I scare the little chuunin…" he teased, before walking over to my bed. "But seriously, what's wrong?"_

_Sticking my tongue out immaturely at his earlier comment, I laughed. "Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking about how good of a friend you are!"_

_Gaara smiled a teensy bit. "Really?" he questioned, surprised. "You actually think that?"_

_I smiled softly. "Ya…" I murmured. "You'd do all you could possibly do to help me, after all…"_

_Gaara smiled softly. "Ya…and so would you, Shikamaru…" he walked back over to the door. "Night…get some sleep…you'll need it…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – Gaara's Gift**

I felt someone gently nudge me. "Come on, Shikamaru! You have to get up!" the voice snapped.

Voice? VOICE! OH GOD! I quickly shot straight up, only to end up face to face with a certain Sand Village konichi! "Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed she had to wake me up.

"Whatever," Temari groaned, bored. "Gaara told me to wake you up. He left an hour ago. You have exactly a half hour to get ready. Later!"

I watched her leave before tidying myself up. I also snacked on the food Kaharu gave me.

Temari popped her head through the doorway. "You ready?" I jumped and faced her. Boy, does she spook me out! I Quickly nodded. "Great!" Temari grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room so fast that I barely had time to grab my backpack!

"My bros are waiting at the gate. Kankuro is going with you. He has a mission in the Grass Village," she explained, pulling me through the empty streets. "Gaara has something he wants to give to you. And before you ask, no, I don't know what it is. He wouldn't tell."

When we made it to the gate, I could see two shadowy figures. On closer inspection, I could tell it was the Sand brothers.

Kankuro looked quite different. I guess he was the only sibling that thought it was suitable for a big change. He wore black pants and a black bunny hug. He didn't have a hood over his head hiding his unruly short brown hair, any more. It was kind of like Kiba's hair, actually. Instead of the puppet that was close to his side strapped to his back, he had a pack of summoning scrolls. He also cut with the purple face paint, if one could believe it!

"Hello, Nara…" Kankuro drawled pleasantly. "I guess we are going to be comrades for awhile."

"Ya…I guess so…" I murmured softly. Even with all the changes, Kankuro _still_ looked evil!

"Don't worry, Nara. I don't bite," he snickered. "I just glare holes into peoples' faces, backs, you name it!" He smirked lightly at me.

Gaara laughed quietly. "True enough, Kankuro…" He turned to face me. "Shikamaru, I have something for you. Come…" the young Kazekage stated.

He led me away from his siblings. "I shouldn't do this, but I know you'll need extra strength. I'm going to raise your chakra level." He looked straight at me. "Hold out your hands palm up."

I quickly obeyed his quiet order. Gaara set his slightly smaller hands onto mine so our palms were touching. I could feel the sand ninja collect his chakra before a burning feeling entered my hands painfully. Soon I could feel the burning through my entire body. That was when Gaara lifted his hands off mine.

"Does it hurt?" he asked solemnly. I nodded. "It will stop in a few minutes. Just wait for your body to get used to it, ok?" He set a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I could tell the 13-year-old Kazekage was in pain, too. His breath was uneven and he was shuddering slightly.

The burning sensation left, but Gaara still had it. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Be ok…in two…hours…" he muttered before passing out. I luckily caught the light sand ninja before he hit the ground. I had to admit, I felt honored that he would risk this all for me.

"What happened?" Temari cried, running up to me. She was staring at her little brother's unconscious form worriedly. "What did he do?"

"He said he's be fine in two hours," I informed the worried 15-year-old. "He'll be ok…"

Kankuro walked up. "If Nara says he'll be fine, Gaara will be fine," he told his older sister strictly. "I know that Nara could easily switch to being a medic-nin if he wanted to. He has the training."

"How?" Temari whispered, taking her little brother from me. "How do you know medical stuff?" She held the 13-year-old in her arms, gently cradling him.

I blushed slightly. "My mom wanted me to know a bit of it just in case. She trained me." I turned to face the puppet-nin. "How did you know?"

"I'm a ninja." Kankuro turned away. "Let's go, Nara."

"'Kay."

We set off to the Hidden Grass Village, leaving Temari to care for her brother. Lord knows he'll need it.

* * *

_**I'm going to be gone this weekend so I tried to finish a chapter. So there you go! Better be happy! I spent an entire hour on it!**_


	8. Taveling With Kankuro

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!

* * *

___****Chapter 7 – Gaara's Gift**

_She was staring at her little brother's unconscious form worriedly. "What did he do?" _

"_He said he's be fine in two hours," I informed the worried 15-year-old. "He'll be ok…"_

_Kankuro walked up. "If Nara says he'll be fine, Gaara will be fine," he told his older sister strictly. "I know that Nara could easily switch to being a medic-nin if he wanted to. He has the training."_

"_How?" Temari whispered, taking her little brother from me. "How do you know medical stuff?" She held the 13-year-old in her arms, gently cradling him._

_I blushed slightly. "My mom wanted me to know a bit of it just in case. She trained me." I turned to face the puppet-nin. "How did you know?"_

"_I'm a ninja." Kankuro turned away. "Let's go, Nara."_

"'_Kay." _

_We set off to the Hidden Grass Village, leaving Temari to care for her brother. Lord knows he'll need it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Traveling With Kankuro**

"So, Shikamaru Nara…" Kankuro drawled. "Gaara boosted your chakra level?" I could tell he already knew the answer to his question. He really has perfected his ninja skills, I guess. He'll be a good ally. "Now why do you suppose he did that? Hmm?"

I frowned, puzzling over the question myself. "Well…he said I'd need it and that he couldn't allow himself to do nothing. But he's already done more than I thought he would be able to manage…" I explained softly. I fingered at my hair slightly. "Do you know why?"

Kankuro wore the grin/smirk I had seen him wear months ago. "Nope! Why would I ask if I knew?" he laughed. "Oh…an don't answer that one, Nara!" He stuck his tongue out as I poorly suppressed a smug smirk.

"Here….we should camp here…" I indicated to the forest around us. "It enables cover for us…" He glanced at the darkening sky before agreeing. "You get some water and I'll set some jutsu traps around. I have some food we could eat in my bag. Is that ok, Kankuro?" I looked up at him, wating for an answer.

"Yep! I got the easy job!" he smirked as I sighed deeply. "Be right back, Nara…don't freak out while I'm gone…" he teased cruelly.

This is going to be a LONG trip. Better make the most of it. "Kankuro…just call me Shikamaru or even Shika! When people call me Nara it makes me think I am like my dad…'kay?"

"Hn…sure…" he muttered, picking up a bucket from his backpack. He started toward the direction I could hear rushing water from. "Whatever you say, Shika…" Personally, I am thankful he chose my nickname. It takes more of the homesickness away to have the name I used to hear all the time said again. I watched him disappear into the dark forest.

When I had first ran off, I would have burst out laughing if you asked me if I'd travel with the puppet master. Now, I am so glad I have a companion with me. I would be fine with Orichimaru! Ok…maybe not! Besides, Kankuro is all right. He's pretty cool once you get past his attitude!

"Yo? Shika?" I jumped to a start, seeing Kankuro wave his black-clothed hand in front of my face. His face broke into a smirk. "If I was a enemy ninja, you would be lieing on the ground by now," he cruelly informed me. "jeez! Pay attention to your surroundings, you dolt!"

I growled under my breathe before telling him where I put the traps. After, we ate something and went to sleep.

In the next few days I warmed up to Kankuro's stinging attitude. I guess it was pretty easy. He seems to have grown accustom to my sarcasm, as well. I found myself talking to him more and more often. We acted like perfect companions! We would switch off the chores and we would take turns keeping guard at night.

"Hey! Duck down!" Kankuro urgently whispered. I dove into the bushes with him just as a flash of orange informed me that someone had just landed on the clearing we were just standing on.

Orange clothing, black Konoha headband, blue eyes, blond hair…NARUTO! They have finally sent my friends on the hunt now!

I watched as Naruto kicked at the ground harshly. "Not here!" he scoffed lightly. His voice was soft and kind of lonely sounding. "I hope you're alive, Shika. Wish you would come back home. Your friends miss you…as do I…" He then leapt up into the trees and disappeared in another flash of orange.

Kankuro looked at me, knowing I would never give up. "It's gonna be ok, Shika. Trust me…" He walked over to me swiftly. You'll be safe…" he murmured as a small, genuine smile graced his usually smirking lips.

"Ya…" I murmured, my head hanging low. I could see pictures of home flash through my mind. My parents, my friends, Iruka and Asuma, hell…even Sasuke! A tear slipped down my tanned face, disappearing into the material of my jacket. "I'll be ok…" I murmured, rubbing at my eyes slightly. "Thanks, K'ro…"

Kankuro smiled again as I uttered my made-up nickname for him. "K'ro…I like that!" he laughed. I smiled up at him as he grasped my hand firmly, pulling my lithe form off the ground. "Let's get going, Shika…"

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update more often!**_


	9. Ambush

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Traveling With Kankuro_**

_Kankuro looked at me, knowing I would never give up. "It's gonna be ok, Shika. Trust me…" He walked over to me swiftly. You'll be safe…" he murmured as a small, genuine smile graced his usually smirking lips._

"_Ya…" I murmured, my head hanging low. I could see pictures of home flash through my mind. My parents, my friends, Iruka and Asuma, hell…even Sasuke! A tear slipped down my tanned face, disappearing into the material of my jacket. "I'll be ok…" I murmured, rubbing at my eyes slightly. "Thanks, K'ro…"_

_Kankuro smiled again as I uttered my made-up nickname for him. "K'ro…I like that!" he laughed. I smiled up at him as he grasped my hand firmly, pulling my lithe form off the ground. "Let's get going, Shika…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Ambush!**

"Shika?" I looked up to see Kankuro looking at my face inquisitively. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, running calloused hands over the soft brown locks. "Do you miss your friends?"

I jolted to a start. Where did that come from? "Uh…of course…every day!" I mumbled. I was staring down at my feet, Naruto's words caught in my mind.

"Wish you would come back home. Your friends miss you…as do I…" 

I looked up and grinned. "Don't worry, K'ro! I am not going back to Konoha! Trust me…" Kankuro sighed out of relief and nodded. "K'ro…besides…you're my friend as well…"

The puppet master looked surprised. "Really? I thought you were only nice to me cause I'm helping you out!" His words struck me harshly. "I count you as a friend, too."

A flash raced beside me, cutting of my next sentence. A burst of smoke appeared in front of me, cutting off the view of K'ro.

"Give it up, Nara! You're outnumbered!" a female voice cried. I gasped when the smoke cleared to show my ex-teammate. "If you don't, I can't guarantee that you'll live!" Ino warned.

"You better listen to her, Nara…" I turned sharply to see Kiba and Akamaru beside me. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you resist I will be forced to take measures!"

"Get away from him!" Kankuro cried, taking out one of his scrolls. He nipped his finger and ran it over the white parchment. The next thing I knew, two puppets attacked Ino and Kiba.

"No you don't!" A blur of white hit the puppets aside. "You're going against the leaf ninjas?" Neji stood above the puppets, which were pinned by shurikan.

"Ya…on my own choice!" K'ro lied. He defended his little brother and his home. He stared defiantly at Neji. "I won't allow you to hurt him! Shika's my friend!"

"'Shika's my friend'" Ino mocked cruelly. Her face hardened slightly. "If you don't realize that he's our friend, too, then you're stupider than you look. And even that's pretty stupid! I don't want to hurt him, but he's not giving us a choice!" I could see traces of tears fill her eyes. "Shikamaru is a jerk! He left us for no reason!"

"There was a reason…" I murmured. She stared coldly at me, daring me to continue. I decided that they should know. "Ever since I became a chuunin I was ignored. People were jealous and angry with me. You all started treating me like a whole different person, like an enemy, instead of the person you knew. Ino, you treated me like a rival when in reality we were friends since we were like two years old. Chouji was jealous, as were you, Kiba. Shino talked to me even less. Even Naruto was bitter with me!" I cried, tears filling up my brown eyes. "You all acted as if it was better if I never even existed!"

Ino glared at me. "You have no right to say that, Nara!" She faced me fully. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"No!" I cried as my body went numb. If she searched my mind, then the Sand Village is in trouble! They kept me safe and helped me escape!

Neji caught Ino's empty body. "Make it quick, Ino! This way we can get you to possess him to come with us."

"You forgot about me!" K'ro cried, pulling out another scroll.

"No you don't!" Kiba growled, hurling kunai at him. All I could do was watch helplessly as they tore through Kankuro's chest.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" I cried, breaking free from Ino's jutsu. How? I have no clue! "K'ro!" I screamed, running to his fallen body. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I turned to Kiba, glaring savagely. "You killed him!"

"I-I-I…" Kiba stuttered uselessly. "He was going to attack Ino!" Akamaru stood by Kankuro's body. Sorrow was shown in the pup's posture. "I…" Kiba walked over to his dog. "I'm sorry, Kankuro…"

"You're not getting away, Nara. I'll make sure of that!" Ino stood in front of me.

I reacted before I thought. I tossed shurikan at her, making her jump back. I leapt into the surrounding trees. "Get lost!" I snapped, using a smoke jutsu. As it filled the clearing, I snatched K'ro's body before Neji could see where I am. Then I escaped!

As I buried Kankuro's body, I couldn't help but collapse in tears. "I'm sorry, K'ro…I'm so sorry…" I fell to my knees, soaking the newly dug earth with fallen tears. I stared at the stone making his grave. "I'm sorry…"

I then stood up and escaped into the moonless night…

* * *

_**I killed Kankuro! Oopsie!**_


	10. Meeting With The Tsuchikage

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 9 – AMBUSH!**_

"_K'ro!" I screamed, running to his fallen body. I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I turned to Kiba, glaring savagely. "You killed him!"_

"_I-I-I…" Kiba stuttered uselessly. "He was going to attack Ino!" Akamaru stood by Kankuro's body. Sorrow was shown in the pup's posture. "I…" Kiba walked over to his dog. "I'm sorry, Kankuro…"_

"_You're not getting away, Nara. I'll make sure of that!" Ino stood in front of me._

_I reacted before I thought. I tossed shurikan at her, making her jump back. I leapt into the surrounding trees. "Get lost!" I snapped, using a smoke jutsu. As it filled the clearing, I snatched K'ro's body before Neji could see where I am. Then I escaped!_

_As I buried Kankuro's body, I couldn't help but collapse in tears. "I'm sorry, K'ro…I'm so sorry…" I fell to my knees, soaking the newly dug earth with fallen tears. I stared at the stone making his grave. "I'm sorry…"_

_I_ _then stood up and escaped into the moonless night…_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Meeting With The Tsuchikage**

I sighed in relief as I finally made it to the Hidden Grass Village gate. I held the scrolls I knew K'ro had to bring here. "Your mission will be a success, K'ro…" I murmured attracting unwanted stares. I kept walking.

I walked up to the Tsuchikage's office. Two ANBU guards stepped in front of me. "State your business!" One ordered, unsheathing a small sword.

I bowed slightly. "I'm here to complete Kankuro of the sand's mission," I said in monotony, holding out the scrolls for them to check. After they concluded it was safe, they opened the oak doors for me to enter.

"What are you here for?" the Tsuchikage ordered. He had his Kage hat covering his face. All in all…he was a tough looking person.

I bowed deeply, showing respect. "From the sand village, Lord Tsuchikage. Kankuro died on his mission so I fulfilled his mission," I stated, holding out the scrolls again. "I'd watch out for them, though. You have a pretty crooked ANBU, Lord Tsuchikage."

The Tsuchikage nimbly picked the scroll. He eyed the scroll, finding that indeed the ANBU had put a deadly jutsu on it. "Thank you…" He kept the sentence lingering.

"Uh…Shikamaru Nara…Lord Tsuchikage…" I said, hoping he wouldn't turn me in. I just stood there, staring into his dark eyes. "Please, so you know, I am a rouge ninja from Konoha. I didn't do anything but leave…"

The Tsuchikage smiled. "I am glad you told me, young ninja…" he informed me. "And you can relax. I won't turn you in. You saved my life…" He smiled again. "Why don't you join the grass village?"

I gaped. "You would actually accept me?" I looked down as I started thinking things over. "I don't know…"

The Tsuchikage smiled knowingly. "If you join us, then you won't be a rouge ninja anymore. You seem to be at a Jounin level."

I jolted. "No! I only became a chuunin a month ago! Plus…I don't want to harm your relationship with Konoha. They're strong, Lord Tsuchikage," I murmured. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept you offer. I will help you out, though. I did for the Sand village, too," I offered, hoping I he'd agree. I feel so useless now.

The Tsuchikage was silent for a moment. "You know, Shikamaru, I might take you up on that offer." He held out his hand. I shook it firmly, sealing our deal. "You may say in our village, Shikamaru." He held out a piece of paper he had just written on.

"143 Bangle Boulevard. That's where I'm to live?" I questioned. He nodded. "Alone?" Again he nodded. "Thank you, Lord Tsuchikage." I bowed. I shall take my leave now?" He nodded AGAIN! Jeez! Doesn't he ever say yes? I turned and stepped out, stopping only to see the Tsuchikage grab the crooked ANBU. "Serves him right," I smirked. I kept walking.

* * *

_**DONE!**_


	11. A Letter To Gaara

**Runaway **

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN SHIKA!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 10 – Meeting With The Tsuchikage**_

"_I'm sorry, but I cannot accept you offer. I will help you out, though. I did for the Sand village, too," I offered, hoping I he'd agree. I feel so useless now._

_The Tsuchikage was silent for a moment. "You know, Shikamaru, I might take you up on that offer." He held out his hand. I shook it firmly, sealing our deal. "You may say in our village, Shikamaru." He held out a piece of paper he had just written on._

"_143 Bangle Boulevard. That's where I'm to live?" I questioned. He nodded. "Alone?" Again he nodded. "Thank you, Lord Tsuchikage." I bowed. I shall take my leave now?" He nodded AGAIN! Jeez! Doesn't he ever say yes? I turned and stepped out, stopping only to see the Tsuchikage grab the crooked ANBU. "Serves him right," I smirked. I kept walking.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 – A Letter To Gaara**

The house was small and had just the necessities. (Like a bed, food, kitchen, etc, etc…) It was perfect for what I need it for. Who would have thought that at 13 I'd be living in the Grass Village all alone?

"Well…I better write a letter to Gaara and Temari. I am the reason the K'ro got killed in the first place." I pull out a piece of paper.

_Dear Sand Siblings, _

_I made it to the Grass Village. Thanks for all your help. I have some bad news, though. Kiba killed Kankuro when he was trying to protect me. I am really sorry. I carried out the mission Kankuro had. Also, Kankuro had made it so the Leaf Ninjas think that he chose to help me on his own, betraying your village. The Tsuchikage has offered for me to stay here and help him on missions from between the Sand Village and The Grass Village. When you plan Kankuro's funeral, I'd like to be there. That is…if you'll let me. I am really sorry that things happened the way they did. I'm furious that Konoha killed him. Please, even though this has happened, do not start a war with Konoha. They'll win. You teamed up with the Sound Village and were beaten, so alone you won't do much damage (No offense). I don't want either of you to die, just as I don't want people in Konoha to die. Be careful!_

_Shika_

"Maybe I shouldn't have put so much detail in it, but I'll just put on an unbreakable jutsu that will make it detonate if anyone besides Gaara and Temari try to open it," I think. I quickly put down the Sand Siblings' address. "Thanks to the jutsu, though, I have to get a ninja to send it…"

I wander back to the Tsuchikage's office and offer it up as a mission. I said I'd pay 6,000 yen for it. (Approximately 50 dollars American) Hopefully they're quick at what they do…

* * *

"Um…Shikamaru-san?" I look up to see the Chuunin that had taken the letter a week ago. "Here…this is the return message…" She holds out an official-looking letter to me.

"Thank-you…" I say. I gently take the letter and hand her the 6,000-yen I promised her.

She smiles brightly at me. "Thanks, Shikamaru-san!" I smile and watch the 12-year-old bolt out the door. From what I have heard, 6,000-yen is a lot of money for one D ranked mission. Oh well!

I open the letter carefully, first checking for any jutsu. There was only one, an unbreakable jutsu that would destroy it if someone other then me tried to open it.

_Shikamaru, _

_It's all right. Temari and I both know that Kankuro died to save you. We would have both done the same, just as we're sure you would have for Kankuro and us as well. We won't start a war with Konoha, but I must say…it will be hard to deal with them anymore. Temari says our management with Konoha will be less existent. Unfortunately, I agree. About the funeral, it will be in 2 weeks. I made it that late so you could participate (Meaning 'GET HERE SOON, YOU DOLT!' – Temari). If you make it a few days early, you may stay at my house (Hahaha…mansion – Temari) until you decide to leave. That means after the funeral as well. Konoha ninjas won't be invited, (Thank god – Temari) so you mustn't worry about them once you are here. No Leaf Ninja will step foot in Suna this month (Or else! – Temari). Hope to see you soon. (Likewise – Temari)_

_Gaara (And Temari XD)_

I chuckle slightly, reading Temari's quick intrusions. While Gaara wrote neatly and in black, Temari snuck in messy scrawl in bright green. It's pretty comical to see this letter. Really shows that Gaara had changed…

"So…guess I better tell the Tsuchikage that I'll be leaving for a month at most. Then I better get a move on…" I say aloud.

* * *

_**There you have it! Gaara and Temari now know that K'ro died. (Poor Kr'o T-T) **_


End file.
